Wednesday's in love!
by Broadway Wednesday
Summary: Pugsley notices that Wednesday has not been acting like herself. A prequel of sorts to the episode 'Feud in the Addams Family'.


Pugsley Addams hurried out of his classroom before the bell signalling the end of the school day had even finished ringing. He and Wednesday had plans to play with their father's trains that afternoon, he'd been looking forward to it all morning.

He walked to his sister's classroom, which was two doors down from his own. Her class was still inside, so he waited as patiently as an excited child could. Finally the door opened and the children began pouring out. Wednesday was amongst the last of the students to exit the room. She was looking behind her as she walked, and as such crashed into her brother with a relatively loud thump. The impact knocked her off her feet.

Looking rather cross, she scowled at her brother, "What'd you do that for Pugsley?"

"Me?" asked Pugsley, not cross at all, as he helped Wednesday to her feet, "you were the one who wasn't looking where you were going!"

Wednesday harrumphed, but said nothing, knowing that her brother was right.

"What were you looking at anyway?" asked Pugsley, peering into the classroom, trying to get a glimpse at what had distracted his sibling.

Wednesday blushed, but replied, "None of your business Pugsley!"

Pugsley was curious, but on seeing her blush, figured she was embarrassed by whatever it was, so he said nothing more on the subject.

"Come on Wednes, we're going to play with Father's trains, remember!" he urged.

Wednesday smiled at that, she had forgotten, excitedly she grabbed her brother's hand and the both rushed to the pick up area, where Lurch was waiting with the family car.

* * *

When they arrived home they hurried inside, and went straight to their parents, who were enjoying each other's company in the living room. Morticia stood up when she noticed her offspring entering the room.

"Darlings," she said, happy to see them home again, "how was school?"

"Good," both children replied in unison, though neither elaborated, they turned to their father.

"May we play with your trains father?" asked Wednesday hopefully.

"Of course," replied Gomez, "why don't you see if Fester will help you set them up?"

"That's okay Father, we know how," replied Wednesday.

"Thank you sir," added Pugsley, he took Wednesday's hand and they scurried out of the room.

As it turned out, the children did not need to set up the trains, whoever had used them previously had cleaned up the rubble and put the trains back together (or perhaps replaced them, but Pugsley noticed they were dented, so he reasoned that they must not have blown up).

"Wednes? Do you want to go first?" he offered.

Wednesday looked up from her position by the telephone, which she had been staring intently at. Thinking, and briefly glancing back at the phone, she nodded.

Pugsley stepped aside to let his little sister get to the controls. Wednesday took them and started the trains up. She watched them silently for a moment. Her attention wavered, and slowly her sights drifted back to the telephone.

After the trains had been running for about five minutes Pugsley nudged her arm, "Wednes, you gotta blow 'em up," he prompted.

"I'm going to make them crash head on," replied Wednesday absentmindedly, while still staring at the phone.

Pugsley let another ten minutes pass before he spoke again, "Wednes, are you gonna do it?" he asked, a little bit more impatiently.

Wednesday nodded.

Pugsley waited. Another five minutes went by. Finally, Pugsley gave up, "Wednesday!" he exclaimed, exasperated, "let me do, you can stare at the phone all you like then!"

Wednesday stepped aside. Pugsley waited until the right moment, then changed the course of one of the trains, the room rattled with the force of the impact, both trains flew up into the air in a outburst of smoke.

Pugsley smiled at it, happy to finally see the explosion that he had waited so long for. He turned to Wednesday, looking to seeing if she too had enjoyed the crash. His face fell when he saw that she wasn't even looking. Her attention was still focussed on the telephone.

"Why are you staring at the phone, Wednes?" he finally asked.

"I'm waiting for a call," she said simply.

"Who's?" asked Pugsley.

"Robespierre Courtney's," replied Wednesday.

"Who's that?" asked Pugsley, confused.

"He's a boy in my class."

"Oh," said Pugsley.

He watched his sister wait by the phone a little longer, "Well, not that this isn't fun," he said, "but I'm going to go see if Uncle Fester will show me how to make-"

Wednesday cut him off, "Uh huh, I'm going to stay here."

Pugsley sighed, then went off in search of his Uncle.

* * *

The next morning the two Addams siblings made their way into the school yard. On an ordinary morning they would play by themselves in the shade until it was time to head in for class. But this morning was different. Pugsley was leading Wednesday by the hand to their usual place, under (and occasionally in) the large tree beside Wednesday's classroom. Suddenly he felt Wednesday's grip on his hand drop and with a quick "Bye Pugsley!" she was off and running towards a boy who was standing by the classroom, looking nervously around.

Pugsley sat by the tree, watching the pair, _This must be Robespierre Courtney, _he thought to himself. The bell rang shortly after that and Pugsley had to hurry to his own classroom.

He didn't see Wednesday until after the final bell of the day had sounded. He hurried out of his chair without waiting to be dismissed and ran to his sister's classroom. As with the previous day, she thumped right into him, not looking where she was going. Only this time, Pugsley knew that the thing she must have been looking at was Robespierre Courtney. Again, Pugsley helped Wednesday to her feet, and he uttered a small ''oh'' in surprise when he saw that his sister looked different from her usual self.

Sitting in the back of the car, as Lurch drove them home. Pugsley decided to question her about it.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked.

Wednesday stuck her nose up in the air indignantly, "I tied it up different today," she replied.

"But you had braids this morning," said Pugsley.

"I changed it at lunchtime," said Wednesday.

"Why?" questioned Pugsley.

"Because," replied Wednesday, then reluctantly she added, "Robespierre thought my braids made me look weird."

"No they didn't," said Pugsley.

"I know that," argued Wednesday, "but I want him to like me, so I changed it."

Lurch stopped the car out the front of the house. He opened the door for the two children and they climbed out of the car.

"You like him," teased Pugsley as they walked inside the house.

Wednesday didn't reply.

Pugsley saw his parents in the living room. Deciding to have some fun at his sister's expense he marched into the room, with Wednesday hot on his heels.

"Wednesday's in love, Wednesday's in love, Wednesday's in love!" he chanted.


End file.
